Card games are a staple of most casinos and played electronically on gaming devices or on client devices, which communicate with servers over a network.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,796,433 and 5,257,789 and International Publication No. WO/2004015529 are examples of means of electronic blackjack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,334 is an example of an electronic smart system used for keeping track of wagers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,581,937 and 7,367,564 are examples of math games where players have no control of the starting variables. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,873, 7,758,411, 4,339,134, 4,380,334 are examples of electronic poker and the methods played therein.
In blackjack, generally the object is to get 21 or have a value that is of greater value than the dealer. Generally the object of poker is to get the highest poker hand possible with some variations like Omaha-high low or Razz the objective is to get the lowest value.